Bleach, Blood and Hell
by VeilsofSleep
Summary: AU. Ichigo's personal hell: knowing his hollow is out to destroy the world, dealing with soul reapers, crazy hollows and a young woman with a temper and a sword, who may or may not be his saving grace. IchigoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**REUPLOAD- hi again guys, I found some grammer and spelling mistakes that bugged me, so I re-edited and re posted the first chapter.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Updates should be weekly, except for the next few weeks because of exams. I have written ahead so updates should be fairly regular. Please let me know what you think, I would really appreciate any feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs!**

Bleach, Blood and Hell

Chapter 1:

It was well past midnight when Karin felt it. A hollow, and judging by the spiritual pressure it was a big one. As quietly as she could, Karin pulled on her sneakers and rushed out of the house. No doubt Uryu was already on the job, but there were other spiritual pressures in the area, one's she recognized. Cutting through the park, Karin found herself at the soccer pitch. A loud howl told her she wasn't alone.

"Come on out," she murmured and from the shadows a dark figured hollow stepped out, it's mask luminous in the dark. This one wasn't altogether too tough, but there was something about it's mask that seemed...off. Before she could move, a silver blade flashed and the hollow was split in half.

"What are you doing?" that white haired captain that she remembered stood before her stoically, though his perfect teal eyes showed some concern.

"Toshiro?" Karin's jaw dropped wide open, "I knew there were soul reapers around!" she felt rather triumphant. She knew that Ichigo had been no good at sensing spiritual pressure, and she was quite happy that she wasn't complete rubbish at it.

"Can I ask what your plan of attack was?" he asked dryly, noting her lack of a weapon and adequate training.

"Um...whoops?" there were visible irritation on Toshiro's face at her answer.

"You truly are a Kurosaki," he commented none to happily, "go home Karin." Before she could retort a sudden surge in spiritual pressure made them both stop. It was unlike the other hollows that were in Karakura, it was something different entirely.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, turning to face Toshiro again, who was instead staring out at the darkness around him.

"It can't be," he murmured simply. Without further ado, he grabbed hold of Karin's wrist and before she could protest, she was zooming through the air at an impossible speed, "You are going to go home, and I am going to figure out what the hell is going on and report back to the Soul Society."

"Captain Hitusgaya!" Uryu's voice made him stop. Turning on the spot, Toshiro shunpoed down to ground level where Uryu stood, with his bow out and ready, "How many soul reaper's are here?"

"Six," Toshiro replied.

"Uryu, hey," Karin waved awkwardly with her free hand.

"Karin? Ichigo's gonna kill you if he finds out," Uryu commented getting distracted.

"Get her home," Toshiro ordered, "we have to track down that spiritual pressure-" As if on cue, the pressure disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Then a smaller spiritual pressure appeared along with one other one that wasn't hollow.

"Damn," Uryu muttered, "Come on Karin."

"It's alright, I can get home on my own," Karin shook her head, "I'll you later Toshiro?" it was question, for Karin really did want to see him later, but doubted he would stay. With a heavy sigh, Toshiro thought carefully about his words. Judging by the situation, he would be travelling back and forth between the two worlds for a while.

"Probably," he finally replied and then vanished out of sight. That spiritual pressure had belonged to neither Soul Reaper nor hollow, which left him with an option he would rather not consider.

* * *

><p>Before Ichigo could react, a hand grabbed his.<p>

A cero struck the ground where he had been poised for battle but a second earlier. The hand felt cold against his skin, but constant. With a questioning glance, he looked back to see its owner. Barely to his shoulder, she swished blue black locks out of her eyes and pulled him to the ground in some underbrush rather forcibly. For someone so small she certainly was strong. The person in question was the same one he had been attempting to save from the unfortunate place as a hollow's dinner. It seemed she had other intentions entirely.

_Mind out of gutter_. Ichigo shook of his pesky hormones and rounded on the girl.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo hissed, keeping Zangetsu in front of them. The hollow would sniff out their spiritual pressure quickly, they would only get a few seconds before he lost the element of surprise, "I'm trying to save you!" He was willing to waste those precious seconds arguing.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll let the cero hit you in the face, Bleach!" she retorted sharply, shrugging out of the grasp he had on her hand, "I may not be some all powerful damned Shinigami, but I've got powers too you know?" She crossed her arms petulantly and glared at the bush in front of her.

Ichigo stared blankly.

"Did you just call me _Bleach_?"

Face palm.

"I smell you, humans," The hollow growled squatting in front of the bush where his dinner hid. He was surprised when neither the soul reaper nor the girl gave yells of surprise or looked at him in horror and fear. The hollow took another step forward. More often than not, his hideous appearance frightened and emotionally scarred any human who could see him. No one had flat out ignored him before. This was an interesting problem for the hollow.

"Really, that's all you picked out of that sentence?" The girl was focussed on Ichigo, "No curiosity as to who the hell I am, or what I am?" So much for the famous substitute soul reaper who saved both this world and the Soul Society. It was more than a little disappointing.

"I'll have you know my hair is natural!" Ichigo retorted in a huff. The hollow remained ignored. Really it was just rude and he was starting to get annoyed with this.

"I don't give a flying fuck-"

"Would you two look up!" another voice yelled from somewhere behind them. Of course they turned to face the new voice that addressed them instead of the hollow. Sporting a white cape and a nifty looking bow, the glasses clad Quincy quickly destroyed the hollow that was about to bite off Ichigo's head. Literally. Once it disappeared, Uryu turned his attention to the orange headed idiot in the bushes and his idiot friend. This was not a happy Quincy, "What the hell Ichigo?" They were here to protect Karakura, not skulk in bushes with strange women aggravating hollows.

"It's her fault!" Ichigo yelled standing up with conviction.

"My fault!" the girl retorted taking an offensive stance as well, "I saved your life, moron!"

"I was just fine."

"Were not."

"Were."

"That doesn't even make grammatical sense you simpleton!" she yelled back furiously.

"It makes perfect sense!" Ichigo raged, "If only you weren't so dense!"

"Would you two shut up?" Uryu hollered, "Now come on!" Like an angry mother hen, Uryu herded the two of them back towards Kiske's shop. They argued the whole way back, but Uryu ignored them, instead focussing on what just happened.

Seven hollows, all with the same mask had cropped up all over town. Hollows never had the same masks; each one was unique and different except for the guilion and these weren't guilion nor were they guilion masks. It was worrying to think that there was a hollow that could replicate itself. There had been nothing but the occasional weak hollow for months now. That idiot Shinigami Urudamani had been enough to handle them. Now suddenly higher level hollows were showing up on a daily basis all with that too familiar mask. Then this strange girl happened to appear in the center of a hollow attack. Uryu had already put in a request to The Thirteen Court Guard Squads for assistance earlier that day, and judging by their response they took the threat seriously as well.

"I could hear you two from all the way inside," a tired looking Hat-and-Clogs strode out to greet the surprise guests he knew were coming. He spotted Uryu leading the group and nodded at him, and then Ichigo. Then the ex-Captain's eyes rested upon the stranger in their midst. He could feel the spiritual pressure coming off her in waves. He was sure Uryu could too. Ichigo...well he still couldn't control his own spiritual pressure properly so it was safe to assume the orange haired Soul Reaper had no idea, "Welcome to Karakura town, Kei Kade."

"And you are?"

"Kiske Uruhara, I was warned of your coming," Kiske couldn't help but smile at the young woman before him. She was so much like her mother in so many ways though you couldn't guess by looking at her. There may have been some resemblance in the eyes, but nothing more, nothing substantial. Kei's identity would remain safe here.

"It's not like I'm the apocalypse or something," she grumped, crossing her arms petulantly.

"Debatable," Uryu muttered earning himself a glare which he kindly returned.

"So you're my new caretaker?" she turned back to Uruhara, interested in finding boarding for the night. It was starting to get late and she was starting to get hungry.

"The Kurosaki's will be housing you, arrangements have been made."

"WHAT?" Ichigo was clearly not aware of any supposed arrangements. No doubt his father agreed without any consent from the rest of the family. There would be hell to pay, no way would he let someone else stay in his closet-his home, he corrected himself.

"Who the hell are the Kurosaki's?" Kei asked, ignoring Ichigo's outburst completely.

"Meet Ichigo Kurosaki," Uryu pointed at the frantic soul reaper with his thumb.

"Oh dear god."

* * *

><p>Admittedly the house wasn't too bad. There was something inherently home-ish about it. Despite the remarkable spiritual pressure the occupants possessed, the Kurosaki home still had a certain amount of domesticity to it. It felt as though people lived and breathed and argued in that house. It was something Kei never really had in her life. Something she appreciated, even if she didn't like Ichigo particularly. It was well past sunset and now she eagerly awaiting dinner. Once Ichigo returned to his body, they bade Uryu a quick farewell and then argued the whole way to his house. Now Kei was oddly silent.<p>

"It's nice," she commented softly, "Your lucky."

"Um, thanks..." Ichigo was surprised to hear something less than scathing from her mouth. They didn't speak as Ichigo pulled open the door. Inside, the smells of fresh miso and grilled fish were permeating from the kitchen where Yuzu was finishing up dinner. Karin was stretched out on the couch with the television on and thankfully, Isshin was missing.

"Welcome home Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted brightly from the kitchen doorway, she waved a spoon in his general direction and then stopped short when she saw Kei, "Hi, you must be the guest dad mentioned."

"I'm Kei," she replied warmly with a nod.

"I'm Yuzu and that's Karin," the small girl quickly explained, "I've set up a bed for you in Karin's room-"

"Wait a second, am I the only one who didn't know about her?" Ichigo asked infuriated.

"That's because you never pay attention!"

Smack! A man dressed in a very ostentatious shirt round house kicked Ichigo and watched with satisfaction as he crashed into a nearby wall. Bits of plaster and paint chipped the wall but, Ichigo looked far from hurt. Instead, he glared viciously at the man and retaliated by tackling the man, whom she guessed was the senior Kurosaki of the household, to the ground. The sisters didn't seem fazed, so Kei guessed this was a typical evening.

"What the hell, dad?" he growled furiously.

"If you paid attention we wouldn't have this problem!" Isshin knocked Ichigo to the ground, "communication is vital in father son relationships!"

"You are such a-"

"Shut up!" Karin dope slapped them both on the back of the end as hard as she could and managed to shut them up. Grudgingly both men (Kei found it hard to think of them as such given their behaviour) settled around the table. With a smile, Yuzu pulled up a chair for Kei encouragingly. With a sigh, she settled comfortably between Ichigo and Karin. The black haired Kurosaki was still shooting threatening glares at her brother and father while Yuzu ladled out food for everyone.

"Welcome to our house, Kei," Isshin greeted with a big smile, "If you need anything, just ask me!"

"Sure I will." She gave Karin a small smirk. Ichigo was still fuming and Isshin was starting to get a black eye. Both Kei and Karin were thinking the same thing.

_Idiots._

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em> It was so light, it almost sounded like the pitter patter of rain against glass, but it was too precise and to timed. Scrunching her eyes, Karin hoped it was just a dream. She was way too comfortable to budge from the comfort of her bed.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ There is was again. Slightly irritated now, Karin yanked open the drapes to yell at the idiot outside.

"What the hell is-! Toshiro?" Karin stopped mid yell at the sight of the silver haired soul reaper standing just outside her window. He looked just like she remembered, with those superbly coloured eyes and that sword at his waist.

"You sleep like the dead, just like your brother," he replied smartly as she opened her window. Rolling her eyes, she stepped back to let the Captain in.

"No hollow hunting tonight?" she asked instead, choosing to ignore the previous comment.

"The others can handle it for a while," Toshiro replied, for once looking weary. Things were getting worse, and he could hardly afford a few hours to recuperate, but the Captain desperately needed a break.

"You look like crap," Karin noted nonchalantly. With his usually crisp haori slightly ruffled and dirt smudge on his forehead, Toshiro definitely looked worse for the wear, "Come on." She pulled open the door and held it open. Looking confused, he followed the girl out to kitchen where she indicated that he sit. Somewhat grumpily, he listened to order and stiffly sat down.

"Your powers have grown," Toshiro commented. She was far more in tune with the spirit world than before; he could feel the spiritual pressure coming off her, it was really remarkable.

"Here's some tea and left overs," Karin quickly prepared a plate, with no real flare like Yuzu would have been able to do, but she got it warmed up. Setting in front of him, she raised an eyebrow and watched as he surveyed the food curiously, "It's fish, Toshiro-" last time he had fish it had been at Orihimie, so his caution was understandable, "Just eat it."

"It's good," Toshiro commented after a bite, sounding surprised, "I'm assuming your sister made it."

"Why can't I have made it?" she asked with a twitching eye brow and Toshiro gave her a 'really?' look and she simply sighed in agreement. She definitely wasn't as handy in the kitchen as Yuzu was. Burnt toast was more her level, "Anyway, what's going on?" For the last month she'd been feeling the fluctuations in spiritual pressure followed by her brother's mysterious disappearances. Sometimes they were so powerful they'd actually make her freeze on the spot.

"Hollow are showing up, and it's getting worse," Toshiro replied with a hand on his chin, "Tell me, when you saw that hollow, did you recognize it's mask?"

"Its mask?" she replied inquisitively as she remembered that night, "It seemed kinda familiar but I couldn't place it."

"Hmm," Toshiro replied distractedly. Both of them swivelled around when a loud howl punctuated the air. It was followed by a spiritual pressure. A weak one. Immediately Karin looked to Hitsugaya who was already on his feet with a hand on the hilt of sword. The pressure of this one was different too, it was far more sinister.

"Go," Karin whispered, leaning against the granite counter. Whatever it was, it scared her, so much so that she double locked the door once Toshiro left.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys, thanks so much for all the alerts! I have been motivated to add another chapter in less than twentyfour hours, a new record for me. That is how much I like writing this story.**

**A great big thanks to wolflovers6 who left a review- Thank you, I'm always worried that my characteres seem way to out-of-characters, I really appreciate your review!**

**A great big thanks also to OnlyXAlie who favorited. And a thanks to anyone who read it and though it was half decent! Much appreaciated.**

**I know there are some grammer and spelline errors so forgive me, I'll try harder to edit. **

**Diclaimer: All I own are the plot and the ocs. **

Bleach, Blood and Hell

Ch. 2

The terrible shriek of a hollow filled the quiet night. It wasn't the blood hungry war cry that Yoruichi had heard hundreds, maybe even thousands of times before. This was a cry of pure agony. But hollows couldn't feel such pain could they? Yoruichi bet they could. The Shihoin clan head silently raced through the dense forest. The sound of all life ceased and even the wind stilled. In the pale moon light her eyes traced the dark silhouette of the monster in a clearing. It was hunched over, two claws ripping at its mask. Tearing at its own flesh. The mask flaked and cracked with a sickening crunch. Underneath it, Yoruichi could see a different mask forming. It was growing like a tumour, breaking the original mask. The hollow let out another mighty howl and the remains of its mask disappeared leaving a new one in place.

It was a mask she's seen before. It was a mask she had destroyed herself once. The one they could never seem to be rid off.

Ichigo's hollow mask.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em> It was so light, it almost sounded like the pitter patter of rain against glass, but it was too precise and too timed. Scrunching her eyes, Karin hoped it was just a dream. She was way too comfortable to budge from the comfort of her bed.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ There it was again. Slightly irritated now, Karin yanked open the drapes to yell at the idiot outside.

"What the hell is-! Toshiro?" Karin stopped mid yell at the sight of the silver haired soul reaper standing just outside her window. He looked just like she remembered, with those superbly coloured eyes and that sword at his waist.

"You sleep like the dead, just like your brother," he replied smartly as she opened her window. Rolling her eyes, she stepped back to let the Captain in.

"No hollow hunting tonight?" she asked instead, choosing to ignore the previous comment.

"The others can handle it for a while," Toshiro replied, for once looking weary. Things were getting worse, and he could hardly afford a few hours to recuperate, but the Captain desperately needed a break.

"You look like crap," Karin noted nonchalantly. With his usually crisp haori slightly ruffled and dirt smudge on his forehead, Toshiro definitely looked worse for the wear, "Come on." She pulled open the door and held it open. Looking confused, he followed the girl out to kitchen where she indicated that he sit. Somewhat grumpily, he listened to order and stiffly sat down.

"Your powers have grown," Toshiro commented. She was far more in tune with the spirit world than before; he could feel the spiritual pressure she was letting off, it was really remarkable.

"Here's some tea and left overs," Karin quickly prepared a plate, with no real flare like Yuzu would have been able to do, but she got it warmed up. Setting in front of him, she raised an eyebrow and watched as he surveyed the food curiously, "It's fish, Toshiro-" last time he had fish it had been at Orihimie's, so his caution was understandable, "Just eat it."

"It's good," Toshiro commented after a bite, sounding surprised, "I'm assuming your sister made it."

"Why can't I have made it?" she asked with a twitching eye brow and Toshiro gave her a 'really?' look and she simply sighed in agreement. She definitely wasn't as handy in the kitchen as Yuzu was. Burnt toast was more her level, "Anyway, what's going on?" For the last month she'd been feeling the fluctuations in spiritual pressure followed by her brother's mysterious disappearances. Sometimes they were so powerful they'd actually make her freeze on the spot.

"Hollow are showing up, and it's getting worse," Toshiro replied with a hand on his chin, "Tell me, when you saw that hollow, did you recognize its mask?"

"Its mask?" she replied inquisitively as she remembered that night, "It seemed kinda familiar but I couldn't place it."

"Hmm," Toshiro replied distractedly. Both of them swivelled around when a loud howl punctuated the air. It was followed by a spiritual pressure. A weak one. Immediately Karin looked to Hitsugaya who was already on his feet with a hand on the hilt of sword. The pressure of this one was different too, nota as sinister as some of the others.

"Go," Karin whispered, leaning against the granite counter. Whatever it was, it scared her, so much so that she double locked the door once Toshiro left.

* * *

><p>"Thanks a lot, Ichigo!" Kei screamed crossing the threshold into the Kurosaki household. Grabbing hold of the door she slammed into Ichigo's face. From the other side of the now shut door, a loud curse was heard as it collided with the Soul Reaper's head. The two had just returned from University. Ichigo was playing soccer full time and was going to school part time. To keep up the facade of being an ordinary young woman, Kei was forced to attend as well with the others.<p>

"Welcome home!" Yuzu called from the kitchen while Karin gave a nonchalant wave from the couch. Both sisters seemed supremely unconcerned about their brother. After all, in the short week that Kei had been here, the two frienemies often came home in this fashion. With lots of yelling and occasionally violence.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled standing in the doorway with the stance of a wrestler and the stubbornness of an elephant. A slightly red mark graced his forehead where he he walked into the door. The door was slammed shut once again, the wood making a slight cracking sound. Yuzu wondered how long it would be before the door snapped in half.

"Because you a freaking idiot!"

"You're the moron here, not me!"

"Ichigo, your stuffed animal climbed into my backpack and sexually harassed me!" she yelled back throwing the orange lion stuffy at Ichigo's head. For his part, Kon had the grace not to deny the claim, but he did holler spastically as his soft plush frame collided with Ichigo's hard head. It had been during math class when Kei felt something crawling up her leg. A loud scream and a kick later, she discovered Kon, while the rest of the class stared at her as though she was an alien. Not the best first impression, "Keep that freaking pedo bear away from me!"

"I can't control what he does!" Ichigo yelled back, throwing Kon across the room back at her.

"My stitches!" Kon's cry went unheard.

They both huffed and collapsed on the couch with identical expressions of anger. Karin and Yuzu watched, unsure what an appropriate response would be.

"For two people that hate each other, you certainly are alike," Karin commented before Yuzu could stop her. Two sets of fiery eyes turned to her. Even with her considerably less honed spiritual pressure, Karin could feel the malice coming off them. To give her credit, she didn't flinch as they glared at her and instead scowled back.

"Um...Dinner?" Yuzu asked hesitantly. Only she could get away with getting in the middle of their angry glaring contest. Karin, Ichigo and Kei all sighed simultaneously and stood up expectantly. The one who cooked the food (the one they were all dependent on) would always win. Isshin was at a mysterious meeting, so for once dinner was a quiet affair, a little too quiet, Ichigo thought, but he didn't let it bother him. They hadn't had a normal dinner in the Kurosaki household in a long time.

As of yet, Ichigo hadn't witnessed any special powers or formidable strength from Kei, except of course her short temper and her rather good right hook (both of which he witnessed on the first day they met). Of course Ichigo knew she must be important if Uruhara was personally protecting her and from her words, he got the feeling she had the Sereitei's protection as well if anything serious happened. Though he never asked about these things. He didn't ask her what she was, or who she was or why she was here. He didn't even ask her to pass the salt out of stubbornness. He was quite content to let her keep her secrets. And in the weeks that followed he felt a familiar spiritual pressure flare, each time it was a little stronger, but each time Ichigo was too late to see its cause. Annoyingly enough, each time Ichigo found Uryu sulking around the area.

"What are we up to tonight?" speaking of annoying. Kei was settled on the couch with some chick flick playing in the background. She and Karin seemed far more concerned with eating then with watching the movie. Yuzu was fascinated.

"None of your business!" Ichigo snapped climbing back into his body. Kon was settled comfortably by Yuzu, but seemed almost as bored as Kei did, "What the hell are you watching?"

"The Notebook," Kei deadpanned, "It's the most romantic thing since Titanic." Ichigo scrunched up his nose. It was the first time he agreed with Kei on something. The movie looked dead boring. Looking dejected, he settled on the floor by Karin's feet and stuck a hand into the popcorn bowl.

"This sucks," Karin folded her arms in defiance.

"Yeah, it really does." Ichigo agreed.

"Hush!" they were all obliged to obey Yuzu's command since she was going to be making breakfast tomorrow. All that could be heard was the sound of munching popcorn and lip smacking. As he sat there, Ichigo felt it, this time with perfect clarity. It made him jolt in his seat.

_It couldn't be._

"Kei, are you alright?" Yuzu was watching their house guest with wide eyes. Ichigo looked up to see she looked similarly shocked. It was powerful, he wasn't surprised she felt it. When he caught her eye, he knew that going out there alone wasn't an option.

"Ichigo?" by the looks of it, Karin felt the spiritual pressure too and also knew that her brother would be heading straight towards it.

"We'll be back," Ichigo explained in a low voice and Kei stood up next to him. In seconds they were outside and Ichigo was in soul reaper form. Oddly enough, a nondescript sword had appeared in Kei's hand, even though she was still in her body. It wasn't a Zanpukto so Ichigo guessed she wasn't just a soul reaper, but he didn't have time to question it.

"You know what that is," Kei deduced correctly.

"When I got my soul reaper powers back the first time, it had a side effect," Ichigo explained, "My hollow vanished-"

"You're a visored!" her voice was hushed. Visored were rare and even rarer was a man who got his soul reaper powers back twice.

"Not anymore," ichigo replied, "that spiritual pressure is my hollow's."

* * *

><p>Rain pounded against their skin as Kei and Ichigo approached the river. Why things always seemed to happen by that damn river Ichigo would never know. The rain hadn't added anything to his disposition. The spiritual grew as they got closer. When they were on the banks of the river, it was as strong as Ichigo's own substantial pressure. Thunder crackled and a figure appeared. In every way, the silhouette was identical to Ichigo's, down to the last spike of hair and the shihaksho, but upon closer inspection Kei discovered the hollow was merely a shade of Ichigo. His opposite in every way.<p>

"King," the hollow with no name hissed, unchanged from the last time he's seen it. The voice had the same playful malice, "I told you I would squash your head like an egg one day." he unsheathed a matching Zanpukto but the metal hues where switched. It wasn't Zangetsu, but its counterpart. It's opposite. Decidedly, Kei unsheathed her sword.

"Come and get me then." Ichigo's voice had an edge to it that Kei hadn't heard before. It almost feral. It was like Ichigo was hanging on the very final threads of himself.

"Now, now, a two on one fight is hardly fair," the hollow smirked and waved an arm. Gargantas opened from behind him and dozens of hollows poured out. One thing was striking. They all had the same mask.

"Ichgio..." Kei looked uncertainly at the monsters they now stood against, "What now?"

"Get down!" Ichigo forcibly shoved Kei to the ground and sword clanged on sword as the hollow Ichigo attacked first, aiming for the girl at King's right hand rather than Ichigo himself. A black and white blur flashed in the crackling thunder. The clanging of swords sounded more like thunder, but Kei found that she had her own problems. Hollows of every size, shape and strength level were gathered.

"Ichigo, you bastard!" Kei screamed as they came at her. As quickly as Ichigo had, Kei had her sword out. She clutched the sword, grumbling. Close quarters combat, she cursed mildly. Kei was much better with Kido. In any case, she quickly cut through three hollows. As she fought, Kei realized that each hollow displayed different levels of the same spiritual pressure, Ichigo's hollow's spiritual pressure, "Sons of bitches!"

Ichigo ignored her screams and curses, he had bigger things to focus on. She would be alright for now, even if she didn't have a Zanpukto. With a growl, he turned back to the problem at hand. His hollow stood smugly, both of them suspended above Karakura town. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if this was how it would end. Right here. After everything he had been through it would be his owns demons to do him in.

"Are you ready King?" The hollow asked.

"Come and get me."

With a yell, Kei dropped to the ground. A jagged set of claw marks trailed on her shoulder. With her other hand, she cleaved through a hollow mask. A single mask in an ocean of them. Pale white with monotone faces and horrifying howls crushing into one another and into her. This was a losing battle.

"Kei, move!" Uryu swooped down on his white cape and fired hundreds of arrows at the oncoming onslaught.

"What the shit is going on, Quincy?" Kei screamed over the rain and howl of hollows. With renewed ferocity, she sliced and swiped through hollows but it wasn't enough. Both she and the Quincy were being pushed back. On the other side of the river she could Chad fighting of as many hollows as possible.

"The Shinigami are coming!" Uryu screamed back, "We need keep the hollows away from the town until they get here!" Uryu fought cleanly and wiped out hollows by the dozens, and the enemy ranks were certainly thinning, but it wasn't enough. They were running out of time. They were being pushed back, forced to concede more and more ground.

"Uryu, get back!" Kei knew of one way to end this quickly, "Can you herd the hollows into one a defined space?"

"How big?" Uryu asked immediately. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

"The area of the park," she retorted over the rain, "Do it now!"

"Chad, let's go!" Uryu yelled and the two disappeared. Together, Uryu and Chad pushed the hollow in the boundaries defined by Kei. Kei pushed herself into the center of the mess of hollows and stabbed her sword into the ground and started chanting.

_By the magic, form the attack_

_By the magic, form the attack_

Magic aggregated around the area and the barriers between dimensions were fully formed. Both Ichigo and his hollow felt it. It was like the ground of the park had been replaced by perfect reflecting water. The image it reflected was of a harsh, untameable dessert. One that Ichigo knew well; Hueco Mundo.

"What the hell?" Ichigo mumbled distracted, it was strong and he could feel the lines between the dimensions breaking up. Not even a senkaimon could crumble the walls of the worlds like that. Reishi was bursting from Kei like an ocean.

"You witch!" the hollow screamed in murderous fury.

"Kei, watch out!"

_Open the gate!_

The dimensional barrier fractured and broke between her feet and cracked outwards, encompassing the hollows. As it broke apart, they fell through down into Hueco Mundo. The others watched in slight awe at the sight of the hollow world opening so easily in their world. With a growl, Ichigo's hollow lunged with his sword aimed straight for Kei who stood in the center of the fray. Members of the soul society appeared now, and watched with shock. None of them made it before the hollow's sword struck her. Seeing that it was outnumbered, the hollow opened a garganta and disappeared.

"I'll be seeing you again, King!"

"Kei!" Ichigo caught the injured girl before she fell through the dimensions too. As soon as she passed out the barriers sealed and the magic dispersed returning the world to normal.

"Kill the remaining hollows!" Toshiro Hitsugaya quickly ordered while Ichigo reluctantly withdrew from the front lines with Kei over his shoulder, "Renji cover the south east side, Ikkaku, the north and Yumichika and Rangiku, scour the town!" The soul reapers quickly dispersed and joined Uryu and Chad. It took them minutes to clear the few hollows left.

"What the hell was that?" Rukia yelled reaching the ground where Ichigo was tending to Kei. He bunched up her sweater and had pressed over the wound to slow the bleeding. He could feel her heartbeat fluttering under his hands. Whether he wanted to admit or not, he was concerned about her.

"Rukia!" the desperate look in his eyes struck Rukia. As the final hollows died with loud screams, the rain dissipated, "Rukia, help her." the wound was too deep and too infected and Rukia knew it, but she couldn't stand Ichigo's face. With a steady hand, Rukia performed whatever healing Kido she could. At the very least it stemmed the blood flow a little.

"It's done, fallback to Uruhara's shop," Toshiro ordered briskly, taking control of the situation, "Ichigo bring her with you."

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who the read, review, and alert!<p>

GW out.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So guys it's been like months and I _greatly_ apologize, but I had a bit of a conundrum to deal with. The two new arcs in Bleach, which are great and all, seriously effed up what I had planned for this story, so for a while I toyed with the idea of quitting. I have about forty six pages written, this chatper eight pages long. Now my question for you guys is should I try to integrate the Lost Substitue Arc and the new one (forgot what it's called) into my story and rewrite it, or just continue the way it's going. I've been trying to figure this out for months so your input would be much appreciated. **

**Other then that, ENJOY!**

Ichigo was pacing.

"What the hell happened out there?" Ichigo growled, throwing hasty looks at the screen behind which Tessai and Uruhara worked to save Kei. The soul reapers and even Uryu knew more than he did and Ichigo was tired of it. Toshiro surveyed Ichigo and then sighed.

"For the last several months, a virus has been transforming hollows into the pseudo clones you fought today," the captain explained wearily, "Today we saw the source, a menos, a Vasto Lorde."

"My hollow is a Vasto Lorde? That can infect hollows?" Ichigo stopped pacing and stared at Toshiro incredulously "And Kei?"

"She is a half soul reaper, a rarity in any dimension, who attained the power to transverse the dimensional planes with opening a senkaimon or a garganta," Yoruichi explained in her human form, "Me and Kiske have been watching her for years."

"And you thought she'd be safe here," Uryu finished. Guilt quickly filled Ichigo. It was his hollow and his fault. Not just Kei was at risk, everyone in his vicinity was a target and the hollow was not above using any living creature against Ichigo.

"We got lucky that Aizen never found out about her," Rukia replied worriedly, "but the hollow knows about her now."

If Ichigo knew that hollow, then he knew that the hollow's goals would be to firstly kill Ichigo and second snatch Kei so he could properly invade the soul society. Since the Aizen incident, the Soul Society had fortified its boundaries, making it next to impossible to get in with a garganta. And oh yeah, the hollow's ultimate goal? Rule the world. This nameless hollow was definitely a bastard and a half if there ever was one.

* * *

><p><em>It was Ichigo. It had to be, that orange hair was too distinctive to belong to anyone else, but it was different. It was longer. Ichigo himself seemed to be longer with several more inches of height. Chains coiled around his right arm that clutched a sword as black as ink. His eyes, though the same golden colour held a resolve, a resignation, that Kei hadn't ever seen before. There was something strange in his aura then. He changed. His hair grew out, long and black and bandages coiled around his torso and face, obscuring the comforting face she knew.<em>

_The final Getsuga Tensho. _

_For a second he stared at her through hidden eyes and then lunged with his sword pointed at her heart._

* * *

><p>Re-entering consciousness was not the easy simple task it seemed to be. One had to drag themselves from the recesses of their mind. Dredging through the darkness was particularly difficult when one felt physically exhausted. Of course the process is much sped up when two idiots are arguing in loud voices around the vicinity of the injured. With irritation, Rei peeked one eye open to spot an orange headed idiot arguing with a red pineapple headed lunatic and a bald guy and a bowl cut maniac joined the fray in a second.<p>

"Would you fucking _desist_!" she hollered and threw a nearby sneaker at the aforementioned soul reapers. They all stopped and gave her an odd look, and then they turned to face the shoe.

"Would it be crossing some line for us to throw that back at her?" Yumichika asked surveying the sneaker with distaste.

"Yes, feathers, it would," Kei glared at him scathingly.

"Welcome back!" Uruhara threw her a goofy smile.

"Oh lord, you're here too?" Rubbing her temples, Kei tried to fight off the oncoming migraine that was forming in her head. Then she became distinctly aware that everyone in the room was staring at her intently, "Yes, hello, my name is Kei, and you lot would be?"

"We were dispatched from Soul Society to deal with the influx of hollows that appeared in this dimension," a dignified white haired soul reaper commented with his arms crossed critically. Judging by his haori, she assumed he was a Captain, despite his childish looking appearance. Though his answer cleared up the general story, Kei was interested in details.

"So basically, Ichigo's hollow twin is where now?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"Probably in Hueco Mundo," bald guy shrugged nonchalant.

"_Probably_?" Not a particularly satisfying answer since she had just been stabbed by said hollow.

"Definitely," Rukia replied rolling her eyes. At the very least, that meant they weren't in any immediate mortal danger. Of course, presumably the entire world was facing apocalypse if the hollow got what he wanted, but that was a part of the story that could wait until later.

"So now what?"

"I'll go to Hueco Mundo and stop him," Ichigo sounded resolute.

"So idiotic, Kurosaki," she retorted lightly, "Let's charge the enemy stronghold without any information or spies, I'm surprised the world hasn't already ended with you at the helm." With a filthy look at her, Ichigo crossed his arms and clenched his jaw in concentration. No doubt he was coming up with his own reckless plan to handle this on his own. Something that Kei was not about to allow so easily, "Besides theres no _you_ in this, there's an _us_ however unfortunate that is."

"You can't waltz into Hueco Mundo either!" Ichigo argued back vehemently.

"I'll do what I want."

"Kurosaki is right," Toshiro agreed, "You are most likely the vasto lorde's lynch pin now."

"A lynch pin you say?" Kei looked majorly unimpressed, "Lovely now if you'll excuse me, I have business." With that, Kei threw caution the winds and bolted into upright position. Ignoring the various alarmed looks around her, Kei pulled her to her feet and stood expectantly. A most peculiar dizziness than took over and Kei had an intimate encounter with the floor.

Face palm.

"You idiot!" Ichigo growled and lifted her into sitting position once again, "You were just **stabbed**!"

"It's just a flesh wound."

Double face palm.

"When does Orihimie get back from her trip?" Toshiro asked. They would be needing the healer's powers, before Kei caused herself permanent damage by her own stupidity.

"Not for a week, but Ichigo's dad is a doctor right?" Renji turned to the orange headed soul reaper for conformation.

"There's not cure for stupidity," Ichigo deadpanned.

_Thwack! _

"OW! Damn it that was a clog!"

"I never did think my shoes could make a viable weapon," Uruhara looked too amused as he watched Ichigo clutch his bleeding nose.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, it would be a week before Orihimie returned from her trip. This meant that Isshin volunteered to be Kei's physician for as long as she was injured. One can imagine Kei's unhappiness at being treated like an invalid. After much struggling and a few arguments, Ichigo and Renji managed to get Kei settled comfortably in Ichigo's room (she had insisted on the couch in front of the TV). It was as Ichigo was returning with a small pill that was sure to kill the pain for the next twelve hours or so that he heard it. It was Kei whimpering lightly. She was simply laying in bed with a hand on her shoulder rocking back and forth against the pain. The brave face had only been a mask.<p>

"Eat this," Ichigo entered unable to stand the sight any longer. He pressed the pill into her hand. For once, Kei didn't argue but quickly swallowed the pill and then curled into a little ball, well aware that Ichigo was still watching her. With a sigh, Ichigo sat down next to her, "I'm sorry, Kei, this is my fault. I wasn't strong enough." Every time a comrade was hurt because of him, Ichigo felt like the sword pierced his own heart.

"You and your damned mournful eyes," Kei murmured, not turning to face him. If she had to look at those guilt stricken gold eyes she would burst into tears herself, "I'll be damned if you get to be the tragic hero, Bleach, not without me. Now get out." The words were brisk and strained. Though harsh, she brought a small smile to ichigo's face. Without pestering her further, he left. All that she had seen made her doubt herself. Why Ichigo would be attacking her with the Final Getsuga tensho was beyond confusing and Kei felt a twinge of fear. It was just a dream, it had to be.

The next day was in a word, hell.

Being a patient at the Kurosaki clinic was not fun. It was entertaining in the morning sure. What with Ichigo and Isshin flying this way and that in their various fights and Yuzu getting 'the glare' from a tired Karin and the occasional ghost floating in, the Kurosaki household was damn awesome in the mornings. Once everyone left however, it was much too quiet. Isshin was mostly in the clinic seeing to the various patients that showed up through the day. Restlessly, Kei waited for the Kurosakis to return. One by one everyone filtered home. Yuzu showed up first (and fixed Kei some hot chocolate) then Karin showed up after soccer practice.

"When's your damned brother getting home?" Kei asked Karin. The two were watching Kei's fourth rerun of FRIENDS and it was grating on both their nerves.

"He should have been home by now," Yuzu answered before Karin could. She looked worried, but Karin looked supremely unconcerned.

"The idiot'll get here when he gets here," she replied nonchalantly and stalked off to play soccer in the backyard. This of course left Kei with little to do once again. Brooding seemed appropriate for a while. Brooding about all that the hollow had shown her. The raw dark energy Ichigo was capable of.

_The final Getsuga Tensho._

Grabbing her cell phone, Kei quickly dialled Rukia. Where the tiny dark haired soul reaper was, usually the orange bastard was as well.

"Hello?" Rukia answered on the third ring. She sounded near laughter from the sounds of it.

"Where are you guys?" Kei asked with a slight whine.

"There's been an...incident..." Rukia sounding mighty amused. They could hear yelling in the background that sounded distinctly like Ichigo while Tessai sounded like he was trying to soothe the former.

"What?" Kei was intrigued.

"Rukia, grab his arms!" Renji yelled in the background.

"You'll see." With that the line dead. Kei stared at her phone for a full minute before making up her mind to attack Ichigo when he got home.

* * *

><p>It had been an ordinary lunch hour. Ichigo was sulking and Rukia was ignoring him for the most part. There were a few remarks as to the missing absence of their new favourite; Kei. Gracefully, Rukia lied her way through every single query with little or no help from her supposed partner. It was at lunch she finally rounded on him.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" she asked condescendingly with hands on her hips.

"It's nothing." Typical to Ichigo-fashion, he avoided the subject and tried to pretend that no sort of internal struggle was going on. As usually, Rukia stomped down the urge to kick him in the shin as hard as humanly possible.

"Out with it, now!" she ordered, quickly losing her patience, "Your hollow is a Vasto Lorde! That is not nothing!"

"Let this go, Rukia," his voice was adamant now.

"Is it Kei?"

Ichigo tensed and Rukia knew she was right. A vein pulsed in her forehead at his stupidity.

"You idiot!" she kicked him in the shin. It was just too annoying to resist.

"Damn it, Rukia!" Ichigo hopped one leg attempting to relieve the blinding pain his leg. Rukia certainly had good technique if nothing else.

"Now listen-"

"AHH!"

He hopped a little far too the left.

And ended up falling.

Down a flight of stairs.

Into a large vase of rose bushes.

"Get up, you lazy ass," Renji commented walking by with a Popsicle in his mouth.

"Lying on the job is unacceptable right now, Kurosaki," Toshiro added licking his own Popsicle.

"God damn it!"

It was left to Uruhara to fix the somewhat damaged substitute Soul Reaper. It took both Tessai and Renji pinning him to the ground to get all the thorns out of his...gluts and to bandage his cracked rib. The only part of him that wasn't black and blue was his shin ironically. With this bandaged face, he sulked home with an incorrigible Rukia trailing behind him.

"If you just talked to me this wouldn't have happened," she berated calmly. Typical noble.

"You're the one that kicked me!" he snapped. Grumpily, he pulled open the door, well aware that it was after nine o'clock.

"About time you showed, you damn bast..." for once it was not his father that attacked him but Kei. She trailed off as she spotted Ichigo's injured state. Her eyes widened and she blinked once.

Twice.

And burst into peals of obnoxious laughter. It echoed in the small front foyer and everyone around him soon followed even Yuzu. With his nostrils flaring, Ichigo strode past her as Kei clutched her side that now stung painfully.

"You're going to open your stitches," he warned severely settling on the table where Yuzu dropped a plate of food in front of him.

"Damn it, I opened my stitches!"

"Told you."

The next day both Ichigo and Kei were forced to stay home. Of course they were miserable, but they were miserable together so at least for Kei, it wasn't as bad.

"Oye, Bleach, toss me a juice box," she ordered while he rummaged the kitchen for some sort of comfort food. Ichigo wasn't one to indulge in such nonsense, but the way today was turning out, he would need it, "Speed it up, Orangutan!" Maybe sneaking into the wine cupboard would be more beneficial.

"Here you, moron!" he yelled back and threw a can bodily at her.

"Ow, damn it!"

"Serves you right." With a soda in his own hands, Ichigo collapsed on the couch next to her. There was a small interlude of silence. Wrapped up in his own misery, Ichigo tried not to let guilt claw away at his insides. There was a part of him that was deeply relieved when he regained his powers with no hollowfication, but now that part of him wept. While he wallowed in his self blame, he failed to notice that Kei had gone oddly silent, when she did speak it was in a voice he had never heard before.

"Ichigo?" Kei asked in a softly, almost gently. Kei was not a gentle person.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"When his sword touched me, I saw something," she explained, resting her head awfully close to his shoulder, "I saw you, but you were different..."

"You mean like a hollow?" Ichigo asked in a no duh voice.

"No you moron," she retorted swiftly, "You were taller, with chains running up your right arm, and then you changed..." Ichigo shut his eyes against the image of him freshly out of the Dangai precipice looking five years older than himself. The power that coursed through his veins then had been amazing. Something he lost, "You had long black hair and a bandages over your face and chest."

The final Getsuga Tensho. No one mentioned it. Yes it happened, yes it saved them all, but no one, not even Rukia, ever mentioned it. There was too much emotion involved in the memory for both Ichigo and everyone else. That moment had decided whether their world survived or not. There was always too much involved in those moments. How could explain it to her without having to mention it?

"Yeah, that's a long story," he replied with a sigh, sinking further into his seat.

"I think I felt it, your power when you were like that," she continued ignoring the finality in his comment. Forbidden or not, Kei was not about to let this go so easily, "Your eyes seemed almost empty...but they weren't, they were just resigned, resolved, not angry, or sad or worried..." The strength of that form, the power of his eyes, "Ichigo, what is the final Getsuga tensho?"

"It was a necessary weapon," Ichigo wasn't curt, but just tired. He saw the slight fear in her eyes and wondered what put it there. Surely he wasn't that frightening. Then again he hadn't the convenience of a mirror while he was in the Mugetsu form.

"Necessary?" she whispered to herself. Was that what her dream was showing her? That one day Ichigo would have to kill her because she was corrupted? The threat of Icihgo's hollow seemed very real now. What if he did get hold of her? Death was something even nonchalant Kei was frightened off. Though, the possibility of death never bothered Ichigo. That only served to frighten her more, "Ichigo I-" She stopped, unsure of what to say.

"What is it now?" he asked sounding exhausted.

"I'm going to take a nap," she decided suddenly, springing of the couch like she'd been electrocuted. Watching her oddly, Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she hurried out of the room and listened to her thunder up the stairs. Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>"<em>See me." A deep voice ordered her. It wasn't a familiar one, it was commanding and final. Slowly, Kei opened her eyes. <em>

_This was not Kurosaki clinic. It was a never ending water filled world. There were no walls bounding it and pillars, both broken and whole, were the only place to stand amidst the still sea. Broken columns and metal beams and debris of all manner littered this water logged world. The water was crystalline and stagnant and glimmered dully in the pale light. Beyond it, she could see more debris submerged and there was no bottom in sight. A pale light glimmered from and infinitely high ceiling made of metal trellis's one on top of the other. The light seemed like weak sunlight, the kind that glimmers palely through clouds. There was neither the sound of wind nor earth, just the faint drip of water._

"_See me." _

_Kei directed her gaze to the source of the voice. Behind, he stood on a pillar across from her with his arms folded. Long dark hair, too much like __**his**__ had been. Eyes covered by dark bangs, the figure wore a black and emerald Shihaksho with bandages crisscrossing his torso. Though there was no wind, his hair moved with fluidity. _

"_W-who are you?" she asked as confidently as she could. He had no sword. _

"_See me."_

"_I see you!" Kei promised eagerly._

"_See me, Kei, beyond my physical presence, sense me when I am not there," the figure explained in a calm throaty way. Taking a step forward, he approached Kei, walking on air itself, "Release me, this is your world after all." _

"_I don't know how!" she yelled uselessly, "Let me out of here!" _

_The figure crumpled and disappeared. Mugetsu appeared in his place. Sword in hand, he sliced through her._

"Kei, wake up!"

Kei snapped her eyes opened in sheer panic and clutched her chest where the sword struck her. Those golden eyes stared into hers and she was back in that dreary world. Panting like a cornered lioness, she practically fell out of bed in an attempt to get away from Ichigo (the real one). No one had ever seen her so panicked before.

"No stop!" she yelled scrambling away from him with her eyes clenched shut. After a few seconds of silence, she opened them again, this time assured that she was not trapped in some never ending hell. Both Ichigo and Rukia were watching her intently, "What?"

"It's dinner time," Rukia informed her carefully. With a deep, shaky breath, Kei picked herself of the floor and left the room embarrassed, "Ichigo did you feel it too?"

"Her spiritual pressure changed for a second," Ichigo replied, watching the door ways she left from. The instant when she was struggling the most, when presumably her nightmare was at its peak, her spiritual pressure fluctuated greatly. But it didn't just increase, it changed in tenor, in feeling, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet," Rukia looked thoughtful. She had a hypothesis, but no real way of proving it, no evidence. Only time would tell if she was right. With worried glances, they headed down to get in on dinner before Kei ate it all.

* * *

><p>Alright, so brownie points to whoever can spot the Ackmed reference. It's there and it was totally by accident but I just spotted it :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again dear readers. A quick update for once :) By the lack of response I just decided to go ahead with my own plot but have listed this story as an AU since it no longer corresponds with canon. Again, let me know what you think. Any grammar or spelling errors are my own.  
><strong>

**Special thanks: Rose527 for alerting; I hope this chapter makes it worth reading.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Yachiru would be Byakuya's long lost daughter and the anime would be labelled as crack instead of action/adventure...I guess it's a good thing I don't own it.  
><strong>

Chapter 4:

"So Kei, where did you learn to use a sword?" Rukia asked conversationally while she filled in her math problems. They were all crowded in Ichigo's room. Decidedly, Kei had appropriated the bed and was settled on her stomach with a book from their reading list sitting in front of her. Ichigo was filling out a science report (it was supposed to be a joint project with Kei) forlornly at his desk.

"The visoreds taught me."

Two heads looked at each other with varying degrees of surprise.

"You mean like Shinji?" Ichigo clarified.

"Do you know another group of Soul Reapers with hollow masks?" she asked rolling her eyes, "Yeah, they raised me." Looks were exchanged again, "I'm better at Kido, Hachi taught me all the way up to Bakudo 99 and Hakudo 98."

"But you don't have a Zanpukto?" Rukia continued, choosing to address this new information at a later time.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' with her mouth lazily and rolled onto her back. Turning back to her notebook, Rukia looked oddly thoughtful as she stared at the next problem. Ichigo had a feeling her mind wasn't on Taylor Polynomials, but he was also well aware that the midget would keep her theories and secrets to herself until she was sure. Once again, Ichigo felt like he was out of the loop.

"Ichigo..." Rukia was peering into his closet and looked oddly horrified and a touch angry, "What the hell happened in here?"

"I re-organized it," Ichigo replied as he reread the final draft of his report. When he didn't get a response, he turned to face the tiny Soul Reaper and felt a shiver run up his spine as he beheld her frightening glare, "What?"

"You _re-organized_ it?" she sputtered, "Damn it, Ichigo!"

_Smack._

"OW! Rukia stop hitting me!" Ichigo was clutching his jaw, trying to assess if it was broken or dislocated, "What the hell?" Kei watched interestedly as Ichigo stood up furiously.

"I left my stuff here!" she retorted and dope slapped him again, "Where the hell is all of it?"

"I put it in my sister's closet!" Ichigo snapped back. With a low growl, Rukia stalked off to reclaim her old clothes (half of which belonged to Yuzu anyway) and was cursing Ichigo under her breath. The door slammed shut and Kei let out a snort of laughter, "Shut up, Kei!" She stuck her tongue out in response and continued reading as though nothing had happened.

By the time the evening winded down, Ichigo was grateful to finally be alone in his room. Rukia was bunking with Yuzu and Kei was bunking with Karin. Though he could still hear Karin and Kei snickering about something or the other, it was relatively quiet. Only the moonlight lit his room and Ichigo just stared at his ceiling unable to fall asleep.

**Guilt will not change anything**_._ Zangetsu's words were the bare bones facts. He always knew what was going in the mind of Ichigo and never applied any sugar coating. As always, his words didn't really make Ichigo feel better, but they were welcomed for the most part.

_Then what else am I supposed to feel?_Ichigo wondered letting out a sigh.

**Resolved. Resolved to fix this, to stop him by any means.**

That didn't help very much.

_We're evenly matched_**.** He and his hollow were mirror copies of each other. If Ichigo had hollow powers, than his hollow had Soul Reaper powers. If he had Bankai, so did the hollow. Ichigo needed something to tip the scales in his favour. Unfortunately he had a rough idea of what _could_ work, but it scared him.

**Then you train to get better.** Everything sounded simple when Zangetsu said it in that ever calm tone of him. Ichigo could be staring into death's face, but Zangetsu would never raise his voice a single decibel. It made anything seem possible.

_I'll find a way._ Ichigo promised to himself. He would do it, he would defeat his hollow.

Without a warning, Karakura was drenched in rain. Not just a small downpour but a full on storm with lightning and thunder. No one simply walked anymore, they booked it as fast as humanly (or shinigamily) possible. One would think that rain would make them melt. Now Kei ran too, but because she actually _would_ melt; she forgot her waterproof mascara and would prefer not being referred to as racoon. She left Ichigo umbrella-less and bolted to school. One can imagine how bemused the orange headed Shinigami was when he reached class completely soaked.

_Squelch!_ With ever step, his aura of menace grew.

_Squelch, squelch._

"Hey, Ichigo, sorry about-" Kei cut off when she spotted him. A truly menacing glare covered his face. Not the usual annoyed Ichigo scowl, but a glare, "Oh damn."

"What the hell, Kei?" he roared, throwing his bag roughly at his desk.

"I was having mascara problems, okay?" she retorted unashamedly, and quickly put a desk between him and her person.

"So you left me in the rain!"

"It was necessary."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. With his nostrils flaring, Ichigo took his seat and kept his jaw clenched. He would not stoop to her level. Repeating this mantra, Ichigo kept his eyes on the blackboard and away from Kei. It was annoying how she got under his skin. If it was anyone else, this shit would not go down so easily. Of course this made Ichigo wonder why the hell he let her get away it. Then he made the mistake of looking at her. There was just enough moisture in her hair to make a few tendrils cling to the skin of her neck and the curve of her collar bone...

_Damn it!_

Ichigo had his answer (he was content to call it an influx of hormones and nothing else). And he was not happy with it.

As the class progressed, Kei gave up on listening completely and started dozing with her head in her hand. Though she looked peaceful enough, there was a sudden spike in her spiritual pressure and this time Ichigo knew exactly what it was.

**Zanpukto.**Zangetsu said it before he could.

"_Not again," Kei muttered to herself. Once again she was in that awkward water world with no sun. The world was unchanged since the last time. She was standing on a great cement pillar about twenty feet above the water below. The roof seemed no closer. At the very least that strange looking fellow wasn't-_

"_You're here, Kei."_

_Kei muttered a surprised curse as the man appeared before her a mere three feet away. As usual, she couldn't see his eyes and he was still wrapped up in a black and emerald shihaksho. His long hair swished as though there was wind. He still had no sword. Immediately, her heart rate picked up and adrenaline pumped through Kei's veins. _

"_Who are you?" she asked as steadily as she could. _

"_How many times must I cry out before you finally realize?" he asked her coolly, almost hollowly, "My name is..." His voiced didn't carry and she missed it completely. Kei cursed under breath again. _

"_A-are you Ichigo?" she asked nervously. The man gave a bark like laugh that was completely devoid of humour. It made her shudder._

"_No, far from it, Kei," he replied._

"_Where am I?" she asked the next most basic question._

"_You don't know?" he seemed incapable of giving a straight answer. A sword appeared in his hand. It was dull silver and jointed in the middle. He flicked it closed and open again while she watched with mild apprehension, "This is a gunblade, the weapon of a warrior." Without warning he fired a blast of black energy at her. With a loud yelp, she ducked and though the shot missed her, Kei found herself clinging to the edge of the pillar. When she looked up again, he was standing above her, holding the extended sword at her. _

"_Drop or die," he commented wryly, "an interesting choice. How long do you think you'll last?" _

_Fuck this. _

_Kei let go and took a deep breath before she fell into the cold water below. A black shot cut through the water like air and Kei dove out of the way, now impeded by water as well. Coughing and sputtering, she broke to the surface and with water obscured eyes scanned for her enemy. _

"_Don't get distracted, Kei," the man suggested and Kei spun around to find him standing on another pillar farther away this time. She dodged another shot, but this time it grazed her arm, "Too slow." _

_Her vision started shaking. At first she thought it was her own fright, but then Kei realized it was the entire world collapsing in on itself. The pillars were crumbling and waves were starting to collide with her body in the water. Slightly irritated, the man looked up at the ceiling where a shadow was starting to pass over the thin trellises, blocking out the pale light. The shaking got worse and Kei's vision started to blacken as the now harsh current pulled her under._

"_Until next time, Kei."_

"Kei!" voices were shouting at her, but Kei didn't know how to tell them that she couldn't breathe, that her lungs were full of water, "Wake up, damn it!" Finally, Kei felt air fill her lungs and with a shuddering yelp her entire frame jolted, "Ow! What the hell is it with you women?" opening her eyes, Kei saw several heads crowding over her and Ichigo clutching his jaw not far away, "Even while you're asleep you still manage to punch me!"

"Huh?"

"Ichigo, try be a little more sensitive," Tatsuki scolded while Rukia and Orihimie got her back up and into a chair. The entire lecture was watching her with curious eyes. Rukia was shooting her furtive glances. Something was going on.

"Um...I'm fine..."

"You hit your head a bit, me and Ichigo'll just take you home," Rukia got a firm grasp on Kei's upper arm so she couldn't escape. A smart move on her part, since Kei was calculating her best shot at escape. Looking resigned, Ichigo followed them out like some form of security. Once they were well out of ear shot of the lecture hall, Kei started complaining.

"Rukia, watch the claws damn it!" she whined, trying to get the soul reaper to loosen her hold, but no such luck. Rukia had knuckles of steel.

"What were you dreaming about?" Rukia asked finally stopping in her near run.

"N-nothing," Kei replied hastily and then received raised eyebrows from both Ichigo and Rukia. Clearly, their expressions stated 'don't insult our intelligence', "Oh alright, I saw this guy with long black hair like Ichigo while he was Getsuga and he pulled out a gunblade or something and tried to kill me. Are you happy now?"

"Were you in some weird alternate dimension?" Ichigo asked intently.

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew it," Rukia looked mildly impressed with herself, "You have a Zanpukto spirit."

Kei stared at them for a second.

"Bullshit."

"No, she's right, it makes sense," Ichigo ran a hand through his head. This was getting more complicated by the second. Before the incident with his hollow, she had perfectly normal, non soul reaper, non hollow type spiritual pressure like Uryu's. It was strong, but nothing odd. Now it was a mash of Shinigami, and her own personal flavour.

"When the hollow stabbed you with his sword, I think he transferred some spiritual pressure to you," Rukia deduced, explaining her theories, "And by extension that means you got Ichigo's spiritual pressure since technically they're the same person."

"Oh, so I can blame Ichigo for all this?"

"Basically."

Face palm.

"Don't tell her that!"

**My god, why do you humans do this?**

The first time her Zanpukto spirit talked to her in her thoughts followed a week later. Though Rukia and Ichigo had warned her this would happen, Kei wasn't entirely ready for it and almost yelped out in surprise. After breathing deeply for a second, she answered him.

_It's called lecture, an unfortunate part of the university experience. Get used to it._

With what sounded like a low groan, her Zanpukto shut up again. One week since she'd started training with it. Every evening after dinner, Rukia would drag her to Uruhara's shop where she would be forced to meditate. Once she was back in her 'inner world', her Zanpukto would hand her a sword and they would parry. Of course no one else was really forced to do it. Occasionally, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Renji would meditate with her. Yumichika and Rangiku argued with more their swords than they meditated. Ichigo never did. The only upside to this entire week had been Orihime's return. Thankfully, she healed them both Kei and Ichigo. It was a relief to be allowed back into regular activity.

"Psst, Rukia!" Kei hissed under her breath as the professor droned on and on about some bacteria or something.

"What?" Rukia replied, not taking her eyes off the teacher at the front.

"My sword talked to me just now," Kei whispered.

**It's as if no one's ever talked to you before. I find that a little bit sad.**

"What's he like?" Rukia asked curiously.

**Absolutely delightful, lovely, a true gentlemen. Tell the pretty Shinigami that.**

"He's snarky, and a little bit of a girl," Kei replied smartly. Two could play at this game.

"He should get along with Fujikujaku," Rukia replied.

**Damn you, woman.**

_Aw, our first fight._

It was the start of a beautiful partnership, Kei could feel it. After she got over her initial fright of her Zanpukto, she managed to quickly establish a symbiosis with him. Outside of their training time, he didn't try to kill her and in exchange she tried to insure that she trained harder when they did fight. And then of course there were parrying sessions with Ikkaku who loved to beat the crap out of anything and everything. These sessions with Ikkaku were more than just a way for Kei to increase her own experience, but for everyone to learn about her powers. It was noe like she had a standard zanpukto and she was a standard Shinigami, It was odd; Kei didn't need to go into Soul Form to access her Zanpukto. Instead it was a latent power more like Uryu's in the sense that she could summon it. At the moment, without knowing Shikai, all Kei could summon was a silver non descript sword. Nothing special, but it was sturdy.

"Do you think I'll ever figure out his name?" Kei asked miserably. She could feel the bruises on her person from all their 'training' and yet she didn't know it's name.

**It's not a matter of figuring out, but listening. Something which you are remedial at.**

_Oh sorry, did you say something?_

**Har har.**

"You'll hear it eventually," Rukia soothed bracingly. It had only been a week, but Rukia had come to learn that Kei like Ichigo expected far too much from herself. Admittedly her skills had grown impressively, not as impressive as Ichigo had been, but still above average.

"I'd better, because he's driving me insane," she murmured irritated.

**Well you're unpleasant and...you have stupid hair.**

_Well done._

"Explain to me again why you guys are doing this?" Ichigo asked watching as Rukia and Kei ran around assembling their outfits in states of undress. Rukia was trying desperately to get one particular tress of her hair to lie just properly on her head while simultaneously zipping the back of her dress. Kei in comparison looked much less dignified, running around in a pair of black sequined shorts and a bra looking for her gladiator flats.

"Do you want the official reason or the truthful reason?" Kei asked stopping in her search to give Ichigo an annoyed look like he was somehow in her way despite being on the other side of the room.

"I need research on human recreational activities for the Soul Society," Rukia explained looking pleased with her appearance, "At least that's what I told Captain Ukitake." The glitzy dress suited her dark hair to a tee. Admittedly, she looked amazing, not that Ichigo would ever admit that. The last thing the midget needed was an ego.

"And I just can't spend another Friday in the house doing shit all," Kei shrugged triumphantly holding up her flats. While Rukia located her clutch, Kei moved on to pulling a shimmery lace top on. Eye shadow palettes, a flat iron and various pairs of shoes, shirts, and dresses all littered the room. The bed no longer functioned as a place to sleep, but instead held the various items of clothing that had been rejected by the girls.

"Whatever, but why is all your crap in my room?" Ichigo asked miserably.

"Rukia appropriated your closet and offered to share it with me," Kei replied, preening herself in the mirror at every angle possible. Ichigo turned away. She didn't have any bad angles. A blush spread across his cheeks. Looking annoyed, he followed them downstairs in search of a snack. Unfortunately, Isshin wandered into the main room.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Club Shatter," Kei replied slipping on her shoes. If possible, Isshin's eyebrows rose a little bit higher. Club Shatter was famous and hip. They were two attractive young girls. The perfect targets for midnight creepers. This was not something Isshin could allow. It didn't help that Kei was very likely to start a bar fight. More to the point he wanted grandchildren and that would hardly happen if Ichigo stayed moped and had a nonexistent social life outside of slaying monsters.

"Ichigo, you're going with them," Isshin ordered. Both parties looked appalled.

"No, no, that's alright Mr. Kurosaki," Kei insisted, "We'll be fine-"

"I insist," Isshin replied and gave Ichigo a glare.

"Dad, Rukia's a Soul Reaper!" Ichigo looked highly irritated.

"Ichigo, you're going." It was one of the few times Issihn chose to be adamant about something.

"Well in that case, you need to change," Kei commented looking at Ichigo with a critical gaze.

After arguing with Kei for a few minutes, Ichigo stalked upstairs to change into something more 'sexy beast' as Kei put it. A few minutes later he appeared in the stair way in black pants and a grey blazer. Very appealing, Kei found herself biting her tongue and regretting her words. His orange hair was tousled just enough that he looked in perfect disarray. Just rumpled enough to look casual, but still chic.

"Let's get this over with," he sighed, resigned to his fate.

They chose public transport as their chariot to the club since it was cheap. On the way home they planned to take a cab of course, depending on how smashed (Rukia preferred the term inebriated) they were. The entrance to Club Shatter was obscured by a long train of party goers. After their initial scope of the front of the line, a leering bouncer sent them to the back where they found a few familiar faces.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo could hardly believe it. Usually the Karate guru didn't enjoy these conformist activities anymore than he did, but then Ichigo spotted a naive Orihime standing next to her. Of course, Tatsuki would only subject herself to such torture for Orihime.

"There has to be a better way of getting in," Rukia commented thoughtfully.

"This sucks, this line is massive," Kei grumbled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have wasted forty five minutes looking for your goddamn eye liner," Icihgo suggested with an angry edge to his voice, "Just shut up and endure it." As expected his advice was ignored and a grin spread across Kei's face; the 'shit is going to go down' expression, "Oh no, whatever you're thinking just stop right now!"

"Too late."

Without giving away a word of her plan, Kei rounded up everyone and slowly, they skulked to the back entrance of the club. You see, Kei had a way with people. Let me clarify, she had a way with people who didn't know her. It was very easy for her to bash an eyelash and swish her hips once or twice and hypnotize anyone in her path. She had charisma which was enough to cover up for her lack of charm, dignity and grace. So while the others waited in the alleyway, she sashayed over to the door and knocked twice. A young looking security guard pulled open. He had soft eyes and looked naive. The perfect target. In the distance, Ichigo couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but he could make out expressions. She wasn't being fake, just mildly facetious and the poor sucker was falling for it.

"Hey guys, come on!" she hissed, the guard was gone but the door was open invitingly. Scurrying to catch up, every quickly stole into the building.

Club Shatter was not an ordinary dance club or bar. It was a three story party mad house. The interior was rough with plain woodwork and cement floors, but in the darkness and blaring lights, one could hardly tell. There was a bar on every floor and the drinks ranged from every price. People crowded every available space. It was the sort of place that teemed with life, where you were so close to one another that you hear each other's heartbeats.

"Club Shatter, ladies and gentlemen," Ichigo did not sound impressed.

"I'll have a shot of tequila and a martini," Kei ignored him completely and seated herself at the bar. Ichigo resisted face palming, "Sit down, shut up, and a have drink Bleach." She didn't sound annoyed, on the contrary; Kei was in an inexplicably good mood. This was her element. The nightlife. Even Ichigo's scowl and resulting hunch seemed attractive. Those eyes that always seemed fierce to her seemed oddly raw and primal in the dimmed light. Very attractive.

_Damn it, not attractive!_

**The brain cannot defeat biochemical impulses, mon cher.**

_Shut up, Salaud!_

"Time to dance!" Kei decided abruptly, chugging the last of her martini. A fresh beat thumped her heart and Kei was not going to miss it for the world, impulsively, she grabbed a certain someone's hand "Let's go Bleach." It seemed the alcohol was already starting obscure her judgement. Ignoring that little thought, Kei gave Ichigo's hand a hard tug.

"Stop calling me that," Ichigo grumped and ordered another beer. Someone was chugging those oddly quickly.

"Come on!" a hard tug later, Ichigo was being dragged forward with the force of an untamed beast. With satisfaction, Kei noted that several girls at the bar, who had been shooting interested glances at Ichigo, now looked thoroughly disappointed.

The words echoed loudly and with every note sung, Kei got a little bit closer. She had his right hand in her left and one of his hands was on her waist while she steadied his shoulder. Setting the pace, Kei managed to get Ichigo to do a small salsa with her, nothing to grand just the basic footwork. It wasn't technique that mattered. Something odd sprung up in their eyes. Anyone who knew them well enough could see it. Whatever this elusive 'it' even was.

_Fire,_ though Rukia and then studied their flushed faces and unsteady movements, _no, something a little bit more then that._

"I would like another drink now," Ichigo commented with a raised eye brow. It was hard to dance when she insisted on leading. With a small chuckle, she started pulling him along through the floors of the club.

The entire club sang. On the third floor was nothing but endless dance floor. There was no place to move, to breathe, without dancing and Ichigo managed to follow Kei's lead as she swung her hips to the beat. When another guy tried to engage her in a dance, Ichigo was there first, with a hand securely wrapped around hers. In her dazed, half buzzed state, it would not serve to let Kei out of his site. Besides that, Ichigo didn't want to watch her dance with someone else. It wasn't even that. Ichigo wanted her to want to stay with him. For her own good. At least that was what he told himself.

**You're jealous, Ichigo**. Zangetsu sounded surprised, but Ichigo didn't want to think right now. Everything was humming. Instead, he let him drift closer to her.

_Am not! _Ichigo was appalled at himself; he needed to find a way to deter her and himself. She was singing to the music now, the chorus.

_Quick say something childish and petty!_

He was close now. Kei was surprised that he was being bold, evening fending off some unwanted attention. She was flushed, but Kei found herself wanted to spend more time with him, wanting more of him generally. She wanted him to say something, even though she wouldn't be able to hear it above the music. Then he bent his head down and placed his lips right next to her ears. A shiver rushed through her.

"You singing is like a whale's!"

That was it. There was no stopping it. Their lips touched. A fire blazed between them, something primal and hungry. It was something more real than anything else that had happened that night. Shit. Both of them knew somehow they were irreversibly tied to each other. Shit.

It was only after she was home and in bed that Kei realized what an unattractive and annoying thing he'd said.

Bastard.

"Bastard!" Kei bolted up in bed. She had a slight migraine and felt very groggy. Her room was empty meaning Karin had already left for soccer practice. That meant Kei could freak out privacy. She had_ kissed_ Ichigo. Not just kissed, she had made out with _Ichigo Kurosaki_. That wasn't even the freakiest part. The freakiest part was that disgust did not fill her veins when she thought about it, meaning she could not regret it.

_Fuck._ She could not let anything happen between them. It was imperative. Even as she resolved no to feel anything, her body was filled with fire and wind and water.

**You humans are so bloody confusing, why was last night bad?**

_Because, his hollow wants us both dead and I can't have feelings for him. This is Ichigo we're talking about, he'll give his life to save another, and I'm not going to let him do that. _

**What do the issues of you having feelings for him and the possibility of his hollow killing everyone have to do with one another?**

Kei didn't have a particularly good answer to that.

**Ah, your afraid.**

_...Regardless of that, me and Ichigo have to maintain status quo, meaning mostly that I have to prove I am better than him. That's how our relationship works._

**Judging by the current state of hormonal affairs, Ichigo will win this contest.**

"It's so much harder to freak out when there someone in your head!" Kei threw her pillow at the wall. She took a deep breath. Surely, without alcohol in her system, Ichigo wouldn't even be a blip on her radar.

After ensuring that the hallway was clear, Kei quickly scooched into the bathroom armed with a towel and her jasmine smelling body wash was with the intention of clearing her mind under scalding water. Undressed, Kei wrapped herself in a towel and waited for the shower to heat up properly.

"Would you shut up Kon!" Ichigo yelled from the other side and the door knob turned. With frozen shock, Kei realized she forgot that the lock on this door didn't click properly sometimes. All she could do was stare as the door swung open. Shirtless, Ichigo strode into the bathroom and Kei's jaw dropped. Then he spotted the extra occupant in the bathroom and his jaw dropped too.

_My god, those abs._

**Clean thoughts, Kei, for the love of God.**

Even with his hair looking inexplicable, Ichigo was still incredibly..._sexy._ Kei shuddered at the thought. She didn't know that Ichigo was burning up exactly as she was. The flush didn't appear straight away on his face and it certainly wasn't from embarrassment, but something else entirely. The fluffy towel against her smooth skin made him want to...

"I'm just going to go," he murmured deeply and slammed the door shut. Feeling weak in the knees, it took Kei's mind a second to catch up with exactly what had just happened.

**I give you two a week before some sort of scandal breaks out.**

Ichigo knew he wouldn't last the week.

It wasn't like he was some overly hormonal pervert, or some crazy playboy. Ichigo had two girl friends in the last year, one was Tatsuki (they barely lasted three months before wanting to kill each other) and a girl named Mitsuki from her his class in senior year who moved away. And it certainly wasn't that Kei was some goddess like woman with magical powers of seduction. But there was something about it, about her, something drew him to her. It was the exact same feeling as the one he felt the first night they met when she clutched his hand only amplified. What Ichigo didn't understand was how one night at a club managed to royally screw up their antagonistic relationship.

No. Now was the time to be maintaining the status quo, not changing it.

He couldn't protect her as it was and if he let himself get too attached she surely wouldn't make it. Things around Ichigo seemed to always face bad luck, especially people who he cared about. Every single one of his friends had, at one point or another, faced some sort of peril, some sort of crisis because of him. If another person fell to the same destruction, Ichigo wasn't sure how he would handle it.

**Isn't it also true that your strength comes from those around you?**

Ichigo didn't have an answer to Zangetsu's question.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright here's chapter four. It's a bit longer than the others. Thanks for the all the alerts guys! Let me know what you think!**

****Chapter 4:

The awkwardness prevailed between them for the next several days. It wasn't that they shot hopelessly romantic glances at each other, or were caught up in romantic day dreams of any sort. They were _polite_ to each other, which was surly a signal of the apocalypse. In the past forty eight hours, neither Ichigo nor Kei had initiated any sort of argument between them. It was rather remarkable really. Currently, they were sitting at the lunch table. Ichigo was ready to leave for soccer practice and Kei had class in about fifteen minutes. For some reason, those fifteen minutes seemed obnoxiously long.

All they could do was stare at each other.

Life was moving on around them. Their friends were laughing and arguing and eating, but not them.

They couldn't avert their eyes, because if they did and the moment ended, then they would be in the unknowable.

"Ichigo." Kei snapped her hand down on the table and everyone looked up, "we need to-"

"The Sereitei is in trouble!" Toshiro appeared at the head of the table looking out of breath and worried. Everybody's ears perked at hearing that. This was what they were all waiting for. After weeks of hearing nothing at all, they finally had the first opening salvo from the opposing side.

"What's going on?" Renji asked immediately, all of the easiness from a few minutes earlier was gone, leaving thick tension behind.

"An army of gillion and adjuchas are less than two days away from breaching the outer wall," The captain replied, the urgency apparent in his voice, "We need to go now." All the Soul Reapers stood up expectantly. Of course, Ichigo stood up with Chad, Orihimie, Uryu and Kei behind him, looking no less determined.

"I'll go tell Uruhara to get the Senkaimon ready," Chad offered, looking to Ichigo.

"Thanks Chad-"

"No need, Chad," Kei cut in briskly and they stared at her, "I've got it covered." Ah yes, her ability to rip open the dimensional barriers between the worlds. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No order has been issued for the Substitute Soul Reaper," Toshiro warned, "But no one is going turn away your help. The rest of us will depart now, you join us when you're ready." With that, all the Soul Reapers turned and walked out the doors without looking back.

"How about we meet at the park in an hour?" Orihimie suggested.

"Agreed," Uryu nodded in approval and quickly stalked off to discover the location of his spare cape.

In less than an hour Chad, Ichigo, Kei, Uryu, and Orihimie were all assembled and at the ready in the park. They travelled light, with only the barest of necessities. Ichigo was in Soul Reaper form and the others looked both worried and resolved. All turned expectantly towards Kei. Cracking her knuckles, Kei let energy coat her clenched fist. Recoiling she readied herself and then launched her fist at seemingly thin air. With a resounding crack, the wall between the worlds crumbled leaving a six foot high jagged entrance. Just beyond it, Ichigo could make out what looked like Sokyoko hill.

"Show off," Ichigo muttered childishly. He was impressed and that annoyed him. With a smirk, she passed through the opening and into the Sereitei. Despite her powers, Kei had never actually dared to enter the Soul Society. Too many of the people she cared about were sentenced to death by Central 46. It would be stupid for her to get caught skulking through the Soul Reaper's stronghold.

"Jesus where the hell did you come from?" a very confused looking Soul Reaper looked to be in the middle of a sake drinking spree and watched as they all filed in through a magical gate which then promptly shut behind them. Tetsuzimon was wondering if he had far too much drink.

"Long story, where's Captain Hitusgaya?" Uryu asked quickly.

"Squad 1 barracks..." For his part, Tetsuzaimon didn't bother to ask any questions and continued drinking as though it was an ordinary day. No one looked up as they hurried through the maze that was the Sereitei. Thankfully, Uryu remembered the way to the barracks far better than Ichigo did and soon they found themselves being ushered into the Squad one meeting room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and the Ryoka, we might have known," Mayuri scoffed. All those ringing alarms and sensors buzzing had simply been the idiotic Substitute Soul Reaper and his companions. What a waste of time. Though he noted the extra spiritual pressure to their group.

"Welcome back, kids," Shunsui winked at them and bowed his head.

"We thank you for coming so quickly," Ukitake looked worn and pale as usual, but seemed a great deal relieved that they were here. Things always worked out when the Ryoka got involved. He learned to accept that the Soul Society would need their help.

"Nearly one thousand gillion are marching to the Sereitei's outer walls and will be here in twenty four hours," Hitsugaya updated them.

"We are still lacking in three Captains," Unohana supplied, "Our forces are exhausted."

"Do they have..." Ichigo trailed off.

"They all have your former hollow mask," Byakuya finished coolly. It was hard to judge by his face if the Captain meant any ill will with those words. Of the other Captains, only he had seen Ichigo's hollow and felt its raw power. He knew what awaited them.

"We'll help in any way possible," Ichigo decided, knowing the others would agree with him.

"We'll come up with something," Kei agreed bracingly. This brought eyes towards her form. All the Captains looked at her curiously. Her spiritual pressure was so unique and potent.

"I assume you opened a portal to Soul Society not five minutes ago?" Yamamoto concluded. It was a dangerous and great power. Often times, souls with powers like that were either monitored or exiled. This girl was beyond his reach, like Ichigo and the Quincy. As head captain it was his job to determine if she was a threat or an ally.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"A dangerous power in the wrong hands," the head Captain had a sort of criticism in his eyes.

"I assure you my hands are cleaner than yours are," she replied defiantly and without hesitation. Uryu lightly nudged her foot in an effort to keep her quiet, "My family, the visoreds, being one of your many victims." They resisted face palming. Of course Kei would spout her self-righteousness without any sort of filter at all.

"If I may, now is neither the place nor the time to discuss such things," Baykuya raised an eyebrow towards her. With an equally chilling glare, she turned up her chin proudly, but didn't say anything more.

"Regardless, we will accept any help you can offer," Yamamoto decided and with a nod dismissed them all.

"Ichigo!" a gritty voice called out above the rest, "Get over here!" A look of pale dread crossed Ichigo's face as he turned around to face the owner of that voice. A voice he knew far too well. Kei remained aloof.

"What's wrong Bleach?" then she felt a shadow cross over her. With a similar look to Ichigo's she turned to see who this new person was. Behind her towered a man so imposing that Kei nearly wet herself. His spiky hair only added to his menace, and she gulped as his spiritual pressure reached hers. Then a small pink haired thing leapt out from behind him, and suddenly Kei wasn't so frightened anymore.

"Ichi!" the girl squealed and clung to Ichigo's neck.

"Kenpachi, Yachiru..." Ichigo greeted uncertainly. The eleventh division Captain always was a bit of a loose cannon. A wild card, the deadly kind that could possibly leave Ichigo dead.

"It's about time shit went down," Zaraki simply smirked a carnal smirk, "You always did bring the best battles."

"Ha ha ha..." Ichigo laughed still wondering if Zaraki planned on killing him. But, Zaraki merely clapped him on the shoulder (and sent him flying across the room) and took his leave with the small and mighty Lieutenant Kusajishi hanging of his back.

"I like him." Kei declared as she watched Ichigo pry himself of the wall. Looking two parts annoyed one part resigned, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and hurried out of the room with everyone else on his heels. He was glad they hadn't had a grudge match right there in front of the head captain. Once they were outside again, Kei held up two fingers in farewell, "Peace out."

"Where are you going?" Uryu asked with a raised eyebrow. Leaving Kei wandering on her own through the soul society would be like asking for disaster.

"To _explore._" When Kei said explore, it really meant 'cause havoc and/or chaos'.

"Oh no you're not," Rukia swooped down next to them thoroughly alarming Kei who jumped a good foot in the air.

"Jesus!"

"You are going to control yourself," Rukia ordered wryly. They didn't need extra carnage.

"Well, I'll still need a tour," she pouted like a child.

"Maybe if the Sereitei is still standing in the next three days," Rukia commented darkly. Why was it always the case that they might possibly not survive? Why was extermination always such a real danger in this world? "You realize a major battle is about to take place right?"

"Exactly why we should we look at it now before it's all shot to hell."

"There are no words, Kei, I have no words."

"Mission accomplished."

After all of Kei's various attempts at having fun were thoroughly quashed by everyone, she chose to pout and settled comfortably on a random roof. The roof of Kuchiki Manor, just above Byakuya's precious koi pod. Needles to say neither he, nor the Kuchiki elders, nor Rukia were very amused. The looming battle was just one problem on Kei's plate. Currently, she was still trying to sort out her feelings towards a certain orange head who was currently hiding from Zaraki and at the same time she was musing a possibly deadly solution to their current problem.

"I brought some food Kei," Rukia hopped onto the roof with a large bowl of sushi. Not quite the correct presentation for the little rolls of goodness, but Rukia never claimed to be a culinary master. She seemed to have accepted Kei's presence upon the roof of the manor for now.

"Thanks," Kei smiled lightly and brought one to her mouth, "Doesn't Ukitake need you?"

"Yes, but he suggested that I come home and ensure everything is in order," Rukia replied with a shrug. Being a lieutenant, especially to a sick captain, was no easy task, but she was managing well enough. Her mission to the world of a living did leave her feeling a little guilty that she wasn't spending enough time at her post, "What's bothering you, Kei?"

"Am I that obvious?" Kei asked bemusedly with a look of irritation on her face.

"Sorry I asked," Rukia held her hands up in defence.

"It's alright, anyway, how bad is this battle going to be?" Kei asked seriously for the first time since her arrival. She had a reputation to maintain with everyone else, but a part of Kei was worried. This didn't sound like it was going to go well.

"The scouts said there were nearly a 1000 gillion outside of the Rukon," Rukia explained, "We're all moving out tomorrow so we can stop them before they reach the Sereitei or the Rukon."

"Projected casualties?" Kei asked. There was no way they would come out of this unscathed.

"With all the Captains and lieutenants fighting they should be minimal," Rukia looked confident, after all they had fought of hordes of them when they went to Hueco Mundo. But that had been a different time.

"I hope your right," Kei replied a hint of worry on her face. She looked at her still unreleased sword. She was not better off than a freshman newb straight out of the academy really. Unfortunately that meant she would be relying heavily on her kido and quite possibly opening up a hole to send them back to Hueco Mundo.

**An interesting conundrum, Kei.**

After getting whatever sleep they could, the group congregated in the thirteenth squad barracks to prepare to move out. They had about a half a day's journey to get to the outer Rukon and set up some sort of crude battle plan. Kei still hadn't brought up her own plan in the making. When she opened up that gate in the park, Kei was drained. It wasn't just the stab wound that ruined her health for the intervening weeks. She was well aware that to clear all one thousand hollows, she would have to open a massive gate. At the moment she wasn't sure if it was worth the risk, or if the Soul Reapers wouldn't be able to handle it on their own.

"Kei, what are you thinking?" Ichigo hissed at her when the meeting was over. Dragging her away from the group, he ensured they had a certain degree of privacy. It was odd that Kei couldn't quite seem to meet his eye. It made him more suspicious if anything, "Kei?"

"There's an easier way then fighting," Kei admitted, "I could open up a gate and send all the hollows back to Hueco Mundo."

"But?" Ichigo waited for the catch. If it was as easy as Kei suggested then she would have been bragging to the other soul reapers that she was about to save their asses. No way Kei would sit in the shadows and not say something. There was more to it.

"Uruhara said my power had limits," she explained rubbing her forehead sheepishly as though she were at fault somehow, "It sounds stupid, but he said it puts strain on my body." That would explain why Orihime had such a tough time healing her last time, "I'm still thinking I should try it-"

"Excuse me?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. She really had no common sense at all did she? "There are thirteen captains, and several seated officers who know Bankai plus me. Uryu can wipe out armies with his damn bow thing and Chad is a beast. You're little powers will be unnecessary." Alright, that pissed her off.

"Are suggesting I'm too weak for this?" Kei raised an eye brow and watched as Ichigo quickly understood what he had just said. This was where the problems between them arose from. He didn't think she could handle the upcoming battles and wars that would be fought. Ichigo was convinced she was something to be protected rather than another asset in battle. It was sort of true, her powers weren't particularly strong yet.

"Don't be an infant Kei," he replied haughtily, "We don't any extra causalities."

"Exactly, so if I see a single drop of blood spilled I will take initiative and send all the hollows back to Hueco Mundo myself." There was defiance and finality in her tone. An ultimatum. She could pull his lone gunslinger bullshit too.

"What if it's your own blood that spilt, Kei?" Ichigo asked in a barely controlled sort of a voice. She simply glared at him with no answer.

"If you've learned anything about me, you'll know I'll make it." With those words, she stalked off leaving Ichigo both angry and worried.

**I'm guessing there is a high chance that we won't survive this.**

_Good guess, sword. _

**We should make it count in that case.**

_Go out with a bang?_

**A mighty big one. **

Decidedly, Kei found herself a nice quiet travelling buddy in the form of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Admittedly, he was rather sombre and somewhat of a drag, but right now his quiet and his lack of interest in her was exactly what Kei needed. Despite his earlier consternations about walking with her, it became apparent that Kei had no intentions of bothering him and instead she walked next to him with a modicum of silence for once. They could hear Renji and Ichigo and Yumichika and Rangiku arguing loudly behind them somewhere and every now and then Kei would look back, but she never spoke a word.

"Is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked finally with a resigned sigh in his voice.

"No." Kei looked at the white haired Captain and saw his twitching eyebrow, "Yes."

"What happened, did you get in a squabble with your friends?" Toshiro asked, guessing it was probably something mundane like that. The answer surprised him.

"I could prevent the battle if I opened up a gate into Hueco Mundo," she replied with depression looming in her eyes, "But I might not come out of that one in one piece cause I'm not strong enough." The admission came as some surprise to Toshiro who thought he had Kei mostly figured out. Thick skulled she may have been, Kei seemed to have a fair handle on her short comings.

"I see," he replied thoughtfully, "We were given orders Kei, and we intend to fulfil them, you on the other hand received no orders. It is also possible that you will find the strength you seek if you look hard enough."

The logic was sound. Now the problem remained of how she was going to find her power. Or even, what her power was. At this point, even her Zanpukto was foreign to her. It was more than just a sword, but Kei didn't fully understand what strength it had.

**My name is-**

_Sorry, I didn't catch that._

It was depressing that she couldn't hear her damn sword's name. It made Kei feel slightly guilty, after all it wasn't her Zanpukto's fault she couldn't hear him.

**I thought I`d try again.** He sounded like he was sighing.

_Ugh, this is so frustrating!_

**When the time is right, Kei. I truly do believe you'll hear me. **

Meanwhile, Rukia was busy attempting to keep Ichigo and Renji on opposite sides of the ring while controlling Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rangiku. It was an odd coincidence that all these officers' captains suddenly disappeared leaving Rukia to handle them all. Her brother being one of those captains.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Rukia hollered at the five Soul Reapers and watched as they grudgingly pouted and glared at each other. For someone so small, Rukia commanded an awful lot of respect, especially when she had that You-will-die-by-my-sword look on her face.

"I'm going to go find Captain Kuchiki," Renji huffed and disappeared in a flash step. Rangiku dispersed as well, feeling that her Captain would not be impressed at all if she disappeared right before a battle. Ikkaku and Yumichika left because no doubt Yachiru was looking for cue ball.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ichigo?" Rukia asked grumpily as they walked in step with one another. She received a scowl in return, "Who pissed you off and how?" Her irritation bled into her voice.

"No one, let it go." Ichigo growled with a huff.

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice had a warning tone to it, "What are you thinking?"

"It's not me who's thinking," he retorted, his eyes squaring in on a certain mop of brown hair that was walking beside Rangiku and Hitsugaya. A thoughtful Rukia raised an eyebrow. It didn't take her long to figure it out.

"Kei's planning to open a gate to Hueco Mundo isn't she?" Rukia was well aware of the situation. In the park, the only reason Kei survived at all was the spiritual pressure Ichigo's hollow accidentally transferred to her. Her powers were growing yes, but there was a very substantial chance that if she tried to open the world's to each other again on such a grand scale, she could very well die.

"She's an idiot, it won't come to that," Ichigo replied resolutely. It wouldn't, he would make sure of it.

"You can't protect everyone," Rukia explained severely, "And Kei will do what she feels is right, just as you would." More than once, Ichigo placed his life in direct danger, pushed his limits, to save as many people as he could. He could hardly fault Kei for doing the same thing, "If you could save even a single life in the process of putting yourself in danger, you would do it." It wasn't a question, Rukia knew this as fact.

"It won't come to that." As usual, he sounded sure.

It took till just before dusk to reach the very edge of the rukon. All the civilians had been evacuated to the Sereitei itself to limit causalities as much as possible. They reached a wide empty clearing and just waited. It was almost nightfall, with the sun dipping slowly below a blood red sky. There was not but a sound in the air.

And then they saw it.

Gillions. More than a 1000. Their number had grown to what looked to be at least a few thousand. In uniform they slowly encroached upon the soul reapers. All had the exact same mask, Ichigo's mask. The mask that saved their world could very well be their ending as well. It was a sombre, horrifying sight.

"Oh my god," Rikichi whispered behind his lieutenant. He felt weak in the knees and turned to his superior officer for some sort of comfort.

"Follow my lead," Renji ordered under his breath, "Killing for honor is a fine goal, but here, today, fight for your life." His voice carried to all his men, and they clutched their swords a little tighter. As usual Byakuya was still and looked almost resigned, and though he may not have agreed fully with Renji, it was an effective way to keep the men motivated.

_None of them need to fight._

**No they don't, but they need practice anyway.**

"Kei, let us handle it," Ichigo hissed under his breath, unsheathing Zangetsu.

"A single drop of blood Ichigo, and I'm doing what I have to," she retorted quietly, surveying all the men and women around her. Whatever they may have been, they still deserved a full life and Kei didn't need any deaths on her hands. They all stood, facing the impassive guilion and not a single sound was uttered. Everyone was waiting for something, a signal, a sign.

Then they heard the mighty howl of a single hollow.

"Attack!" the head captain ordered swiftly before the first cero could be launched. The world was suddenly shades of black and white and red as ceros were fired in a melee with soul reapers slashing and cutting with all their strength. Cursing under her breath, Kei ran through the melee looking for an opening.

"Flank them!" a soul reaper screamed, presumably of higher rank, ordered swiftly. Before anyone could move, three hollows surrounded the five men.

"We're trapped!" once yelled readying himself for a fight he knew he would lose.

"A cero!" a third called out in warning, seeing the deathly red coming from a hollow's mouth.

"Hado 54, Haien!" Kei screamed spell, not bothering with an incantation. The oval shaped attack left her hand as purple energy and collided with the Menos' mask before it could fire. With an almighty roar it died, incinerated to nothing. The Soul Reapers did nothing but give a quick nod of thanks before rushing to engage another enemy, there was no shortage of them.

As Kei looked around she realized it was a losing fight. No matter how many they killed, more Guilion would just show up. There men and women being injured around her, unskilled fighters without even a working knowledge of kido. Newbies who were wholly unprepared for such a battle. More than single drop of blood had been shed. The sky echoed with the sound of hollow calls.

_We need to do something!_

**Then you need to hear me. You need to do it now!**

_How? Help me!_

**My name is-**

Before her sword would finish, a hard body knocked into her, pushing her out of the path of a cero that left a crater where she stood not a minute ago.

"Are you certifiable?" it was Uryu, he shot a series of shots and then pulled Kei to her feet and dragged her along, "Ichigo warned me, but I didn't think it was true, damn it!" With frightening efficiency, Uryu dispatched more menos' in a few seconds than most of the other Soul Reapers could. No wonder the Soul Reapers thought of Quincys as a threat so long ago.

"This isn't working, we can't be them all," Kei realized this and she knew everyone else was understanding it too, "Get the soul reapers out!"

"Kei don't-"

"Just round them up, like last time, spread the word!" Kei ordered quickly and wrenched her arms free. She had a rough estimate of what she needed to do.

**That much spiritual pressure will kill you, Kei.**

_Not before I get rid of all the hollows. _

**You're probably right about that.**

A hollow's cero was essentially concentrated spiritual energy, energy Kei was willing to bet she could use, if she could figure out how to use it. Her powers were different from most creatures. She had her powers of opening up gates between dimensions, but she also had soul reaper powers, delivered by that stab wound. She was willing to bet that some hollow powers also leaked in through the same wound, she just needed to locate them. Judging by the sudden increase of the hollows around her, Kei guessed Uryu was doing his job well. Stopping in her tracks, Kei waited, letting of as much spiritual pressure as she could, finally a few guilion noticed her.

"Come on, fire at me," she muttered under breath and saw with satisfaction that they were charging their cero's. She had to wait till just the right moment, right before she cracked the wall between this world and Hueco Mundo, to absorb the shots. That would give her enough of a boost to open a large enough gate to send all the hollows back. There was a ring of them around her now.

_Open the gate, break the glass._

_Open the gate, break the glass._

_Jeopardy runs rampant._

_Ages at their last._

"Kei look out!" it was Ichigo, but she knew he was too far away to do anything. The cero's were sailing towards her with perfect aim.

"Open the gate!"

For a moment everything stopped as she uttered those words. She could feel the heat of the cero's, it was painful, but tolerable. She knew they wouldn't incinerate her body at the very least. As she expected they cero broke down and the energy was forced into her and poured out of her amplified.

_Crack!_ Like wood breaking, the ground beneath her and all around snapped creating a great valley, revealing Hueco Mundo below. The dessert shimmered below her and a dry blazing sunlight poured out of the valley. She did it.

**My name is Raiden.**

As the guilion fell through the gate, something else came up. The face of Ichigo, but the energy of a hollow. Kei dropped to her knees in exhaustion as he stood proudly against her.

_Shit. _

"This was far too easy!" the hollow cackled, but Kei didn't care.

She did it, without dying. She saved them all. _She won_.

"Don't touch her!" It was Ichigo, the real one. He was too far away to save her, caught in a throng of escaping Soul Reapers. They were all too far away to save her and at the moment, Kei was too _tired_ to care. What would happen would happen. She felt a cold hand upon her but as suddenly as it came it was gone.

"Leave the human be." A firm, but empty voice ordered. Four figures appeared in front of her and hollow had a menacing glare upon his face.

"Espada." It spat furiously. It seemed the hollow wasn't the only thing that managed to make it through the gate.

"You're out numbered here, hollow," a voice commented lazily, running a hand through his hair, "I'd rather not fight anyone today."

"Hell I wouldn't mind, I'd like to kick Ichigo's hollow's ass," an arrancar, for they were surely arrancar, with blue haired commented with a hint of amused menace in his voice.

"Grimmjow, stand down," a firm female ordered.

"Better hurry up and chose, because the gate is about to close," the first one, who also looked to be the youngest, commented dryly. With his nostril's flaring, the hollow swooped down and away like before, once again running without his prize. The large rift closed itself up again and the hollow world vanished leaving the field back in its place.

Everyone was silent for a single beat.

"Arrest the Arrancars!" the ordered carried over the field and there was a flurry of movement. As the five figures disappeared behind a wall of Shihakshos, Orihime quickly appeared at Kei's side with Uryu and Chad on her tail.

"Kei? Kei!" Orihime yelled quickly summoning her powers.

"You idiot." It was Ichigo, but he was watching as his former foes were arrested and didn't even struggle. Something wasn't right. Though Ichigo hadn't fought each of them specifically, he knew that it would take them only minutes to escape the bonds they were in, but the Espada weren't fighting, not even Grimmjow. They weren't even speaking. Starrk, Halibel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just stood there sombrely.

" 'm fine, just tired," Kei assured, trying to sit up, with some success thanks to Uryu lending her a bracing hand. None the less, the warm light of Orihime's healing power covered her. Though it took a few minutes, much longer than her powers usually took, it started to work and Kei felt her energy return to her. Shaking her head, Kei stood up to figure out what was going on.

"Head Captain, I don't think they mean us any harm," Ichigo urged quickly before they could be taken away.

"That does not absolve their crimes," Old man Yama replied almost resigned, "It will be up to central 46." Officially, he still had full control of the Soul Society, but central 46 was starting to reform, and it was proper for him to return power to them.

_Central 46._

Kei wondered how many lives had been destroyed by them. Her family weren't the only ones.

"Let them go!" Kei ran past Ichigo and straight to the chained up creatures that were being led away like animals. Before anyone could protest, she was tugging on the binds of the shorter one that had what looked to be emerald tears running down his face. His face remained cool, but the arrancar seemed surprised, "They helped us, _let them go_." She turned to the other captains for help, but none of them moved.

"Kei, you don't know what-"

"They probably just _saved_ all of you," Kei enunciated with a slight hiss in her voice, "Let them go!" She tugged on the chains again.

"Kei, not like this," Uryu was at her side in a second. He didn't like central 46 anymore than she did, after all his people had been wiped out by the same people. But, making an enemy of them straight from the get go wasn't the way either, "Head Captain, I ask that you make their fate your last decision." From what Uryu gathered, Yamamoto would be far more merciful than central 46.

"On what authority do you ask me this?" Old man Yama looked thoughtful, as though he was actually considering the matter.

"As the last Quincy, I act as a representative for... minorities" Uryu pushed the bridge of his glasses as he said this, it was the only kind of valid excuse he could think off, "Which the Arrancar certainly are."

"They tried to destroy your world as well, young Quincy," Yama replied.

"From what I gather, not a race of creatures in the universe hasn't been at on the 'end the world' bandwagon at some point," Kei pointed out, having schooled her emotions somewhat. She understood what Uryu was saying. Fighting was not the right way of dealing with this situation, diplomacy was needed, "We're asking for you to let us plead a case in their defence, with you as a judge and not central 46. I know they've hurt some of you, but they were made by Aizen to be used as pawns, what they did was simply what they were taught."

For some reason, Byakuya was watching her carefully, like he was coming to a realization, but Kei ignored him for now. With a respectful curiosity, Ichigo watched too. She was fighting for creatures who she had been told were monsters. Earlier he wondered what sort upbringing a life with the visoreds could have been, now he wondered if it would have been so horrible. Kei understood mercy and life better than any of them did. With the exception of perhaps Uryu, who lost much of his race in the same way the arrancars and visoreds had.

"Head captain, please," Uryu repeated.

"I will give my decision tomorrow at dawn," Old man Yama decided after a minute and strode away leaving the rest of them to ponder what had just happened.

"Don't fight a losing war, girl," one of the Arrancar's warned, it was the sombre one with eyes like emeralds.

"I'm not." Kei's voice held surety in it, and Ulquiorra was sure it was just the typical human arrogance had seen before, but there was something in his eyes that made him want to believe in something for the first time in a long while, "If nothing else, they'll think twice before killing you."

"Maybe they will," Halibel spoke in a soft voice, softer than Toshiro had heard her speak in battle. Almost like a battle worn, tired warrior, who wanted rest more than anything else. They met eyes, and Halibel saw the same exhaustion in her eyes as she did in his. Maybe they had more than hope.

"We should get back, and you should rest," Ukitake turned to face the Ryoka and zeroed in on Kei. Now that the battle was over he could tell she had increased in spiritual pressure. There was a glint of triumph in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Captain," she assured him with the smallest of smiles that confirmed his suspicion.

_Nice to meet you, Raiden._

**Pleasure was mine, Kei.**

****Alrighty guys, another chapter is done. A few reviews letting me know what you think would be great. Have awesome days!


End file.
